


Hunger

by timeiscontagious



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeiscontagious/pseuds/timeiscontagious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard fighting temptation when it shares your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Her blood was ambrosia. It was reminiscent of that first taste. The liquid that set fire to my veins, that went down so smooth like brandy. It felt like silk against my tongue, making my body react to it in ways I could never have imagined. I wanted to envelop myself in her blood. I wanted to savor every drop. Lick my lips clean and then beg for more.

But there will never be any more. I know my limit. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. But it’s hard fighting temptation when it shares your bed. When it curls up beside you. When it moans your name.

Why am I expected to be human? Why is it so important that I maintain control while everyone else does whatever the hell they feel like? My brother rips and tears, bites and claws his way through the world. Every human is his own personal blood bank, and shame means nothing to him. Regret is only a word he heard once before and then forgot about.

 I never wanted to be like him. I never wanted to be ruthless and merciless. Evil personified. Someone who clung to the past and damned the future. Secretly I always thought I was better than him. But you should never think yourself better than anyone. The fall from grace is a hard one, and now I’m paying for it. Now I have to live with this damn hunger for the rest of my life. I have to fight it, but how to you fight something that has a will and mind of its own?

Dear god, I’ve become my own worst nightmare. I have absolutely nothing to gain from this and everything to lose. I’m willing to throw it all away like these pasts months meant nothing. Like they weren’t the best of my life. All because I tasted her blood.

And for the first time in a hundred and sixty-five years, I wish I were him.


End file.
